


at the end of the world (or the last thing i see)

by JoiningJoice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Grief/Mourning, Like, M/M, Post battle of Shiganshina, not a happy fic by any means
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Dalla finestra della stanza penetra una luce calda, ma tenue. Il sole sta per tramontare dietro l’orizzonte irremovibile delle mura e Levi sa che all’esterno, nel mondo libero, verrebbe loro concesso qualche istante di giorno in più; l’ha visto accadere, più di una volta – la prima volta, a dispetto della sua tendenza a reagire pacatamente anche alle situazioni più assurde o a quelle meravigliose, ha sentito il cuore mancare un battito. Da questo lato del mondo, però, non c’è alcuna possibilità di lasciarsi avvolgere dal calore di quella luce che sa di vita, di rinascita.Il sole cala e all’improvviso è notte.Post!Battaglia di Shiganshina, Levi ricorda Erwin. Heavy angst.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 9





	at the end of the world (or the last thing i see)

Adagia il suo corpo su un materasso vecchio e impolverato nella stanza vuota di una casa vuota, in una città vuota. Tutto attorno a lui è privo di vita e Levi lo detesta; tutto è già stato detto, è già stato fatto, e ciò che rimane è l’assenza, l’immobilità – in altre parole, la morte.

Dalla finestra della stanza penetra una luce calda, ma tenue. Il sole sta per tramontare dietro l’orizzonte irremovibile delle mura e Levi sa che all’esterno, nel mondo libero, verrebbe loro concesso qualche istante di giorno in più; l’ha visto accadere, più di una volta – la prima volta, a dispetto della sua tendenza a reagire pacatamente anche alle situazioni più assurde o a quelle meravigliose, ha sentito il cuore mancare un battito. Da questo lato del mondo, però, non c’è alcuna possibilità di lasciarsi avvolgere dal calore di quella luce che sa di vita, di rinascita.

Il sole cala e all’improvviso è notte.

*

« Avrebbe preferito così. »

Non sa quando Hanji sia entrata nella stanza. Lo sguardo stanco che le rivolge rivela una medicazione sull’occhio rimasto ferito, unico segno del tempo passato. Si avvicina a loro – a Levi, seduto in terra, e ad Erwin, che giace sul letto. Osserva il corpo di quest’ultimo per un tempo che pare infinito senza che la sua espressione muti; poi si scioglie la cappa sulle spalle e la posa sul suo corpo, nascondendo il viso già pallido, già smunto. Levi la odia, per quel gesto, ma odia molto di più il sendo di gratitudine e sollievo che lo assale. Hanji torna a guardare quel corpo senza lineamenti, quell’ombra.

« Non avrebbe mai voluto essere seppellito all’interno delle mura. », sussurra. « Questo è il massimo che possiamo fare. »

« Forse non è abbastanza. »

Non parla da ore. La sua voce è rauca, la gola gli fa male. Ha urlato molto, nelle ore passate; atti violenti che ora gli sembrano privi di un qualsiasi senso. Solleva lo sguardo su Hanji, che però non ricambia.

« Tu, », mormora, dopo un lungo silenzio. « Cosa pensi che avrebbe voluto? »

Non specifica la natura del suo dubbio. Potrebbe star parlando del luogo di sepoltura prescelto da Erwin – come se un uomo normale penserebbe mai a dove vuole marcire – o potrebbe riferirsi alla decisione che è toccata loro. Levi si stringe nelle spalle.

« Come cavolo faccio a saperlo? », sibila. « Nessuno lo conosceva veramente. Alla fine si è rivelato un pazzo, esattamente come tutti gli altri. »

Lo vede, l’immagine nitida avanti a sé: Erwin che alza un braccio al cielo, Erwin che pronuncia le sue ultime parole con la voce timida di un bambino – prima ancora, Erwin che chiede il suo permesso per morire, e Levi che glielo concede, perché se c’è una cosa che non ha mai imparato veramente è negargli qualsiasi cosa desiderasse, negargli il proprio sostegno in ogni stupida, incosciente scelta. Anche nei tentativi di scoraggiarlo dal prendere decisioni sconsiderate non ha mai fatto altro che spingere la sua incessante avanzata in una direzione meno sfortunata: Levi l’eroe, Levi il cane, Levi l’idiota.

« Levi. »

Solleva il capo, che non si era neppure reso conto di aver chinato. Hanji sta piangendo.

« Ho visto dei fiori molto belli crescere non lontano da qui. », mormora, e la sua voce trema in una maniera impercettibile, ma Levi la conosce da così tanto che non può non percepirlo. « Delle viole, credo. Andrò a raccoglierne un po’ appena farà giorno. Vorrei lasciarle qui con lui. »

Gli sta chiedendo il permesso, e Levi non sa perché.

*

Settimane dopo, una chiave scivola nel palmo della sua mano. Levi solleva lo sguardo su Hanji, poi osserva l’oggetto tra le sue dita. Confuso.

« Cosa significa? »

Conosce quella chiave. Non c’è nessuna ragione per cui debba conoscerla, eppure è così, e non ne fa segreto. Hanji lo fissa da dietro la scrivania, le mani congiunte, lo sguardo spento. Siede nel posto che Erwin ha occupato per anni e tutto sembra più grande, senza lui a riempire quegli spazi nella maniera corretta. Vuoto.

« È la chiave della stanza di Erwin... »

« _Lo so_ che è la chiave della stanza di Erwin. »

« ...e la sto dando a te. »

« Questo non risponde alla mia domanda. », sibila, indispettito. Il tono accondiscendente di Hanji non gli piace, non gli piace la pietà nei suoi occhi. Lei sospira e guarda altrove.

« Ho pensato che fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. »

« Ce l’ho già, una stanza. »

« _Lo so_ che ce l’hai già. », lo rimbecca, imitando le sue parole.

« Allora sii onesta e dimmi perché. », insiste. C’è una pausa, una realizzazione. Levi fa mezzo passo indietro, una nota di disgusto a irrigidire i suoi lineamenti. « Hai pensato che lui avrebbe voluto così. »

« Levi, io... »

« Andrai avanti per tutta la vita a ragionare con la testa di Erwin? »

Stringe i denti e Hanji abbassa le mani, quasi a mostrare la linea sottile delle sue labbra premute, la sua furia, tenuta a bada solo dalla stanchezza. Cane contro cane.

« Forse dovrei. », ribatte, fissandolo duramente.

« Bene. », borbotta. Stringe la chiave nel pugno; il metallo sembra scottare. Nonostante le lamentele, non la restituisce. Il tono non tradisce la sua rabbia: suona sardonico, come sempre. Saccente, e non sa per cosa. Non ha mai saputo quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare, solo come obbedire agli ordini. « Allora chiamami, quando dovrò seppellire anche te. »

Non le concede il tempo di rispondere.

*

Il suono di una chiave che gira nella propria toppa è il suono di una nuova possibilità, una nuova strada. Per Levi è solo il suono sordo e doloroso di un passato che non vuole esplorare, ma che lo tormenta e si aggrappa a lui come una sanguisuga, privandolo delle poche forze che gli sono rimaste; per cui la gira.

La stanza di Erwin è esattamente come la ricorda. Sono passati mesi dalla sua morte e settimane da quando Hanji gliel’ha consegnata, ma sembra che nessuno si sia dato la pena di spolverare o sgombrarla, nel frattempo. Dovrebbe essere tutto in ordine, dovrebbe dar l’idea di un ambiente pulito e perfettamente incastonato nel tempo – e invece è come se Erwin fosse scomparso all’improvviso, come se fosse corso via: ci sono i suoi abiti accavallati allo schienale di una sedia, una boccetta d’inchiostro lasciata aperta sulla scrivania e libri su qualsiasi superficie – aperti su una specifica pagina o chiusi, di varie dimensioni, sugli argomenti più disparati; libri ovunque, tranne che al loro posto nella libreria che copre un’intera parete, e Levi li ricorda tutti. Non li ha mai letti, ma li ha visti leggere.

Agli angoli del suo campo visivo campeggia lo spettro di Erwin, in ogni angolo di quella stanza di dimensioni modeste. È di fronte alla finestra, è accanto al tavolo, intento a preparare il thé, ride mentre sistema i documenti, si chiude in un silenzio affranto quando riflette su una domanda che lui gli ha posto. Ecco cosa amava di Erwin, più di Erwin stesso: l’assoluta importanza che dava ad ogni suo pensiero, anche il più superficiale. Non si è mai preso gioco di lui, nemmeno una volta.

Solleva una camicia dalla sedia e si siede sul letto, si sdraia, chiude gli occhi. Il tessuto è stropicciato, freddo, vuoto. Dovrebbe lasciarlo andare, ma poi inala e lo sente, lieve, ma presente: il suo odore. Solleva la camicia al volto ed insegue quella traccia ad occhi chiusi – presente, eppure completamente perso nel ricordo già ottenebrato del volto di Erwin. Sono accadute troppe cose, in quegli ultimi mesi, e troppe ancora devono accadere. Un giorno non ricorderà più il colore preciso dei suoi occhi, un giorno anche quell’odore svanirà da quella camicia, da quella stanza – e quel giorno Erwin sarà morto veramente, e Levi con lui; ma per il momento Levi si gira su un fianco e finge di dormire, come ha già fatto molte notti prima di quella. Finge di dormire, ed Erwin con lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki finisce tra quattro mesi ma il dolore non finirà mai.  
> Peace,  
> -Joice


End file.
